No! Not the tree!
by The Convergence
Summary: For CC: As Barry Allen prepares for the annual Team Flash Christmas party he remembers what has happened through the years. Starts with after he first starts living with the West's and finishes with middle school.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** CC  
 **Character:** Barry Allen  
 **Other Characters Used:** Joe West, Iris West  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family, Humor  
 **Message to your person:** Surrrppppiiiiseee! Merry Christmas and all that fun! *cookies* I hope you like this and yes its a tad long but I hope this makes you smile. Lotsa love :)

* * *

 **No! Not the tree!**

 _As Barry Allen prepares for the annual Team Flash Christmas party he remembers what has happened through the years. Starts with after he first starts living with the West's and finishes with middle school._

* * *

It was the traditional time of the year for family, Christmas parties, and of course the famous Grandma Esther's Eggnog to be passed around. At this moment the West-Allen's were prepping for the annual Team Flash Christmas party. Iris was digging around in the kitchen for the recipe, while Joe and Barry were putting the final touches on the decorations. Under Iris's watchful and careful eye of course.

Barry smiled putting the last few ornaments on the tree. Small flash backs brought him back to his childhood here. A particular popsicle star frame made his usually wide grin wider. A picture of his first Christmas with the West's.

(0) Joe looked around the living room with a sigh, again Barry had left his backpack in the middle of the room. More like he had kicked it into the living room on his way up the stairs. "Hey Bar? C'mere a sec?" Joe called up the stairs, waiting to hear the tell tale foot falls. One minute. Three minutes. Joe opened his mouth to call out again when he decided heading up would be a better idea. A rather sad and a bit surly looking Barry Allen awaited him in the room. "Hey. Those kids chase you again?" Joe asked, already knowing the answer."Yeah," Barry mumbled, keeping his head down. "I just gotta get faster. They teased me about Dad again." He said quietly

Joe let out a soft sigh, Barry. That kid had been through more then most kids should have to deal with. "You know I was thinking. It's Christmas time and all...why don't we go pick out a Christmas tree? We can get what ever size will fit." He offered hands wide in what he hoped was a tempting offer. Barry looked down at his well worn red and yellow converse, it sounded good. Like fun really. "Yeah..sure Mr. West."

At this Iris popped her head in, "Finally! I thought you would never ask." She marched by the door, already dressed in her silver puffy coat and purple scarf with matching hat. Joe couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself at his headstrong daughter, he patted Barry's leg. "Grab your coat Bud. We'll head out before Iris takes off and hauls one back herself." He gave a wink, causing the boy to laugh.(0)

Iris scrunched her face up, having discovered the milk was all but a swallow or two gone. Fine. The store it was. She decided Barry had been far to quiet for everything to be going well. She slipped out to check on them to see Barry watching the popsicle star spin. Iris smiled walking over and running her hand over his shoulder before propping her head up on his arm, "Remember how like five seconds after Dad took this, that snow fell on your head?" She recalled with a grin. The heavily glittered and painted sticks framed a picture of the two kids in front of that year's tree. Barry, his hands in his grey jacket, red knit cap, and one of his rare smiles on his face. Iris in her purple and silver looking every bit of the amazing girl he had grown to love.

Iris took it from his hand and placed it on one of the branches. There. She watched the two younger versions with a smile. Things were so different then.

Then she remembered the milk. "Hey dad. I'm going to head to the store to grab the milk. The others will be here soon." she said, standing up on her tip toes, pressing a light kiss to Barry's cheek. Before doing the same to her father and waving a good-bye, leaving with a promise to be quick.

"Whelp. I think we should finish up before the others get here." Joe pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the tree, "Got all the ornaments on? The way Iris.." He trailed off and held up a picture and diagram of the tree. Barry took the paper from Joe's hand, holding it up against the tree, "Yeah..I think we got it all there."

Joe raised a eyebrow, "Welll...You going to do the lights this time or should I call the fire department just in case." Barry laughed and shook his head.

(0)

A middle-school Barry Allen came running inside after school, he ran up the stairs and then back down to land on the couch with a note book in his hands. Concerned Joe looked in from the kitchen, "Barr?" He asked, his deep voice sounding worried. A worry that the kids had been chasing him again was gone when Barry popped his head up.

"Joe! I've figured it all out! You know how our lights are dimmer than last year's? Well I figured out how to make them so much brighter! See?" He held up the note book, "I did the math and I can make it work! I even got some parts from that computer place! They throw out the broken stuff. I don't know why. Those parts can still be salvaged." He frowned slightly.

Joe just chuckled and shook his head. "Well...Go ahead. Just don't burn anything down. Ok?" Barry grinned. This was going to be epic! If he did say so himself.

Soon he was hooking up all sorts of wires and doodads to the tree, Barry stepped back to admire his handiwork. If, and that was a big IF. If he had the math all right, then the tree would be brighter than ever. "Joe! I'm gonna plug it in!" He called out, not able to wipe the grin off his face.

The older man walked in, wiping his hands off with a towel before slinging it over his shoulder and crossing his arms. "Well..let's see." Joe gave a nod to the budding scientist. This could go one of two ways. One. It would spectacularly work and the tree be bright! Or completely go down hill faster than..a flash.

Barry held two plugs in his hands, orange and dark green. "C'mon. Brain don't fail me now." Barry muttered under his breath as he plunged the two plugs together. He turned to look at the tree with a huge grin, "I did it Joe! See!" He pumped his fist vigorously. Sure enough, those lights were brighter and..growing more bright? The grin slowly fell from his face. This wasn't supposed to..pulse? Confusion and then realization fluttered over his face. "No nonnononono!" He dove for the cords to try and pull them apart. The lights gave a loud POP and orange sparks flew around the living room. Joe sighed and then yelled as the completely real tree burst into flames, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Barry was able to pull the chords apart only to have Joe pull him back and the tree to be covered in white powder.

Four hours later, after the living room had been cleaned up, and the standard electrical safety lecture had been given, the West - Allen's were off to get a new Christmas tree, artificial and pre-wired.(o)

Joe watched with a wary eye as Barry lifted the cord and made quite the show of plugging it into the socket. "See. No sparks and I don't need to grab the fire extinguisher." The speedster teased with a grin that clearly meant he was up to something.

Just then Iris burst through the door, "Oh my gosh it's cold." She chattered, heading to the kitchen to finish the Eggnog before their guests arrived. She paused though, staring at the tree and then turning to the two men in her life she couldn't possibly live without. "It's perfect." Iris said softly, a bright and gentle smile lit up her face. "You both did a great job."

Barry's face lit up itself, "Yah think?" He asked turning to look over his shoulder, "I think we.." He was cut off by a hug. "It's perfect." She repeated, "Merry Christmas Barry." Iris looked up at him, her hazel eyes sparkled in the glow of the not burned down tree. "Merry Christmas Iris." Barry whispered back. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
